Root In The Shadow
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: kini tiba saatnya bagi tubuh renta ini untuk mencapai suatu jalur kehidupan yg dikenal dengan nama kematian.  Aku ingin melakukan yg terbaik untuk konoha. Namun aku gagal. Dosakah aku? Sebuah fic tentang Danzou. Read n review please.


Arrrggghhh! Jumpa lagi denganku, sang author nista yang hadir dengan beragam cerita nista.

Author tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan isi otak Author. Author yakin kalau beberapa waktu lalu telah terjadi benturan di kepala Reikan sehingga memunculkan fic aneh seperti ini.

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung unsure Gajeness, , Ancur, sedikit OoC, Alur cepat, misstypo (s), Aneh, Nista, Abal dan sejenisnya.

Disclaimer: Om MaKi (Masashi Kishimoto)

Jangan salahkan Author kalau setelah membaca fic ini readers mengalami gejala penyakit "nyesal baca fic ini" dan penyakit "Ingin membunuh Author", DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Maaf kalau fic ini nyepam di FNI.

Dengan segala kerendahan hati Author mempersembahkan sebuah fic tentang sang "Akar", Shimura Danzou.

Don't like don't read, but if you read please leave your review.

Happy reading…

Root In the Shadow

_Hidupku tak jauh dari kata kelam dan terselubung._

Aku dilahirkan oleh seorang kunoichi tangguh yang bersuamikan seorang shinobi sejati konoha. Orang tuaku, mereka adalah sosok yang sangat kukagumi. Orang yang selalu mengajarkanku bagaimana cara meniti kehidupan sebagai shinobi konoha. Mereka adalah sosok yang pemberani yang berkorban nyawa demi negerinya, Negara api, khususnya desa Konoha. Mereka gugur di peperangan. Mereka wafat dengan meninggalkan semangat api, sama seperti shinobi yang lain. Itulah yang membuatku bangga pada mereka.

Menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang yatim piatu memang tidak mudah. Aku harus melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Aku merasakan penderitaan. Tapi bukankah seseorang akan menjadi kuat saat ia melewati berbagai penderitaan?

Aku sadar, aku telah ditakdirkan untuk hidup sebagai seorang shinobi. Dan seperti shinobi-shinobi lain, aku juga bercita-cita untuk bisa menjadi seorang hokage. Sang pemimpin konoha. Untuk itu aku berlatih dengan keras agar bisa menjadi hokage. Aku berlatih dengan penuh keyakinan akan warisan tekad api yang mengalir di aliran darahku.

Aku memulai kehidupan ninjaku di akademi, dan sekarang aku sudah berhasil menapaki tingkatan Jounin. Sebuah tingkatan yang cukup tinggi dimana pada tingkat ini seorang ninja dituntut pengabdiannya dalam menjalankan misi yang penuh dengan bahaya yang mengancam, yaitu pada misi special, misi tingkat S.

Aku bergabung dengan kelompokku, yang terdiri atasku, seorang Uchiha jenius yang bernama Uchiha Kagami dan seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dari klan Akimichi yang kuat dan baik hati bernama Akimichi Torifu. Kelompokku ini tidak memiliki ketua pembimbing namun aku rasa itu sudah sangat cukup karena kami ini sudah cukup kuat.

###########seseorang akan menjadi lebih kuat saat ia merasakan penderitaan###########

Perang Ninja Pertama telah terjadi akibat invansi yang dilakukan oleh Kumogakure ke Konoha yang telah menimbulkan kekacauan besar di tatanan dunia ninja, terutama Konoha.

Aku dan kelompokku diutus untuk menjadi pasukan depan dalam perang ini. Tapi kami tidak sendiri, kami juga dibantu oleh Kelompok Sarutobi yang beranggotakan Sarutobi Hiruzen yang selalu menjadi rivalku sejak di akademi, seorang Kunoichi handal bernama Utatane Koharu dan seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang memiliki kemampuan analisis tempur yang tinggi bernama Homura Mitokado. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung kelompok ini dipimpin langsung oleh Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, seorang hokage yang terkenal mahir dalam menggunakan jurus berelemen air (Suiton no Jutsu). Tentunya ini merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagiku untuk dapat menjalankan misi di bawah pimpinan seorang hokage.

Namun keadaan semakin genting, kami memang telah berhasil memporak-porandakan markas musuh. Namun kami juga telah terperangkap oleh strategi lawan. Kami terkepung.

"Kita terkepung. Disana ada 20 orang musuh yang mengepung kita.", ujar Nidaime Hikage yang menggunakan jutsu pendeteksi musuh. "berdasarkan tingkat chakra dan jutsu mereka bisa dipastikan jika mereka adalah pasukan khusus Kinkaku Kumogakure.", lanjut sang Hokage.

"Pasukan khusus Kinkaku?", tanyaku.

"Itu adalah pasukan khusus Kumogakure yang kekuatannya setara dengan Anbu Konoha.", jawab Hiruzen.

"Termasuk Nidaime-sama, kita ada 7 orang. Ini parah sekali. Bagaimana kita yang bertujuh ini bisa melawan kekuatan 20 orang pasukan Kinkaku?", seru Homura Mitokado.

"Pihak musuh belum sepenuhnya menyadar lokasi kita. Jika bisa melakukan serangan dadakan dari arah yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka mungkin kita dapat menumpas mereka dan mencari jalan keluar.", saran Utatane Koharu.

"Itu mustahil. Mereka terlalu kuat untuk kita. Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa hanyalah dengan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjadi umpan sehingga kita yang tersisa bisa kabur dari kepungan ini. Namun resiko bagi yang menjadi umpan sangat tinggi, kemungkinan ia akan selamat hanyalah 5%. Jadi yang menjadi umpan harus siap mengorbankan nyawanya.", ujar Kagami.

"Lebih tepatnya kita memasang sebuah perangkap. Kita memasang sebuah umpan agar yang lainnya bisa , siapa yang akan menjadi umpan?", Tanya Torifu.

Ini adalah kesempatan besar bagiku untuk membukitikan kapasitasku sebagai shinobi, aku adalah shinobi. Sebagai seorang shinobi aku harus siap untuk mati mengorbankan nyawa di medan pertempuran. 'Sarutobi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini? Apakah kau telah bersiap untuk keadaan ini?' tanyaku dalam hati. huh, sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya. Aku ingin menjadi umpan itu dan menjadi pahlawan bagi Konoha. Aku ingin mengorbankan nyawaku di medan pertempuran layaknya Orangtuaku dan juga kakekkku. Namun mengapa sulit sekali untuk mengatakan 'Aku akan melakukannya'?

"Aku akan melakukannya!", sahut sebuah suara dengan lantang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah suara milik Hiruzen.

"!", aku terkejut.

"Sarutobi.. kau…", gumam Torifu tak percaya.

"….", aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hahaha! Jangan khawatir! Walaupun kalian tak percaya, tapi aku yakin kalau akulah yang terbaik diantara kita. Jadi, tenang saja. Aku gak akan mati kok.", ucap Hiruzen.

'Sial, kenapa aku selemah ini? Apa yang salah denganku?', rutukku dalam hati. Aku telah kehilangan sebuah kesempatan besar dalam hidupku.

"Kau akan berhutang besar padaku, Danzou. Hehehe.", canda Hiruzen mencoba mencairkan kebekuan pikiranku.

"Diam kau! Aku menolak! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jadi satu-satunya orang yang penting dan dianggap hebat!", sergahku padanya. "Aku yang akan jadi umpan!", pekikku.

"Danzou.. kau..", ujar Hiruzen.

"Ayahku, Ibuku, serta Kakekku gugur di medan pertarungan. Mereka mati sebagai shinobi. Pengorbanan diri adalah tanggung jawab shinobi! Aku juga ingin seperti mereka!", jelasku.

"Tentu saja aku yang akan jadi umpannya.", seru Nidaime Hokage. "Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Hiduplah sebagai shinobi dan warisi tekad api. Dengan itu kalian akan dapat melindungi desa.", sambungnya.

"Nidaime-sama! Tidak jangan lakukan itu! Nidaime-sama adalah hokage! Kau adalah shinobi terbaik di desa konoha!", seruku membantah.

"Danzou. Kau selalu saja bersaing dengan Sarutobi. Bukankah begitu? ..tapi sekarang yang dibutuhkan adalah sebuah kerja sama tim, bukan sebuah persaingan yang berujung pada perpecahan. Singkirkan pendapat dan keinginan pribadimu.", ujar Nidaime.

"…", lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku telah membuat keputusanku. Dan aku tak ingin kalian membantahnya. Semuanya, lihat padaku! Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu betapa sulitnya membuat keputusan seperti ini. Namun ketahuilah aku telah mencapai batasku. Dan untuk selanjutnya, aku menyerahkan masa depan desa ini pada generasi muda seperti kalian. Tetaplah hidup.", nasihat sang Hokage ke-2.

Kami berdua-aku dan Hiruzen- hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan titah sang Hokage.

"Hiruzen! Cintai desa dengan penuh pengabdian. Lindungi orang-orang yang telah mempercayakanmu dan tolong generasi muda untuk dapat mewarisi tekad api. Mulai besok, kau adalah Sandaime Hokage.", ujar Nidaime Hokage.

Kami berdua sama-sama terkkejut mendengar perkataan beliau.

"Baik, tuan!", sahut Hiruzen.

Aku merasa sangat kesal, bayangkan saja, rivalku mendapatkan gelar hokagenya di depan kedua bola mataku sendiri. Aku iri, ya aku sangat iri padanya. Dia selalu saja berada satu langkah di depanku. Aku tak pernah bisa menyainginya.

Namun aku tak boleh menyerah, suatu hari nanti aku akan merebut gelar hokage itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

##############Semua berawal dari persaingan yang berlanjut pada kebencian##############

Dibawah bayang-bayang kepemimpinan Hiruzen, terkadang aku merasa kesal. Kesal karena sifatnya yang terlalu lunak pada Negara ninja yang lain yang membuat desa-desa ninja lain seenaknya saja dapat memanfaatkan Konoha. Aku tahu dia melakukan ini demi mencapai kestabilan dunia ninja. Tapi, tak adakah ia memiliki harga diri sehingga terus saja dimanfaatkan? Cih, dia itu terlalu cinta akan kedamaian sehingga tidak memberontak saat dimanfaatkan. Bahkan ia dengan sukarela mengorbankan Hizashi Hyuuga sebagai ganti dari Hiashi Hyuuga yang membunuh ninja Kumogakure saat menyelamatkan putrinya, Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tahu hal itu dilakukan atas persetujuan Hizashi, namun bukankah pihak yang sebenarnya bersalah adalah Ninja Kumo tersebut? Mengapa harus Ninja konoha yang menjadi tumbal?

Aku dan Hiruzen memang sangat berbeda. Dia terlalu mencintai kedamaian, sedangkan aku melakukan segalanya untuk kestabilan desa dengan cara apapun, walau itu adalah cara yang terlarang.

Aku tak bisa berdiam diri saja di bawah bayangannya. Aku juga harus dapat bertindak. Itulah yang menjadi dasar hasratku dalam membentuk suatu organisasi khusus Anbu yang ku beri nama Root (Ne). Root berarti akar. Arti ini sesuai dengan keinginanku untuk melindungi konoha dari bawah secara tersembunyi layaknya akar yang meskipun tersembunyi selalu berusaha melindungi dan mengokohkan tanaman di tasnya. Dengan organisasi rahasia yang dibawah kendali penuhku ini, setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk melindungi konoha.

Aku menggunakan Root untuk menghilangkan potensi ancaman ke Konoha dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari Hokage-Hiruzen-. Aku hanya ingin melindungi tanah tempat kelahiranku. Apa aku salah?

Aku mengatasi kekacauan dengan caraku sendiri. Mungkin hal itulah yang tidak disetujui oleh Hiruzen yang tidak suka melihat cara kekerasan dalam mencapai kedamaian oleh Root. Hiruzen lalu membubarkan Root.

Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan menjalankan organisasi ini dengan atau tanapa persetujuannya?

Walaupun ia telah membubarkan Root, namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagiku. Root akan tetap beroperasi dengan atau tanpa izin dari hokage. Hal inilah yang membuat Root menjadi sangat rahasia. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang tahu akan keberadaan organisasi ini. Meski begitu, menurutku ini sudah cukup bagus. Aku lalu menanamkan segel di lidah anggota Root yang lain untuk mencegah mereka mengungkap rahasia tentang Root. Kerahasiaan adalah prioritas, dan sehingga aku dan orang-orang yang melayaniku di organisasi ini bergerak hanya dalam kegelapan.

Mungkin, banyak orang yang mengatakan ada perubahan yang drastis pada sifatku. Aku yang dulunya adalah seorang Ninja muda yang emosional dan bersemangat serta mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk membuktikan kapasitasku kini telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih berbeda. Aku menjadi seseorang dengan hati yang netral. Aku menjadi seseorang yang tanpa hati. Menurutku tak ada gunanya seseorang mempunyai hati. Hati akan melahirkan berbagai ragam emosi dan emosi adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak berguna. Emosi yang timbul akan membuat berbagai macam kekacauan. Hal inilah yang membuatku terus mendidik anggota Root menjadi orang yang "tak berhati".

Semua orang menganggapku aneh akan caraku ini. Namun satu hal yang bisa kukatakan, inilah caraku dalam melindungi Konoha. Apa aku salah?

Aku akan terus ada dalam baying-bayang. Menunggu, menonton dan melindungi.

######################Hati melahirkan berbagai macam emosi######################

Sebuah kekacauan terjadi di Konoha. Kyuubi menyerang Konoha. Meskipun banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Kyuubi datang untuk memberikan bencana alam, namun aku merasakan suatu firasat yang lain. Aku merasa bahwa kedatangan Kyuubi kali ini tidak murni atas keinginannya, tapi atas dasar keinginan seseorang. Dan yang kuketahui, Klan ninja yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menjinakkan Kyuubi adalah klan dengan mata Sharingan. Klan Uchiha.

Aku berbagai macam pemberontakan di klan tersebut. Mereka tak lagi patuh terhadap peraturan Konoha walaupun mereka mempunyai kapabilitas sebagai dewan keamanan Konoha. Aku mengendus sikap yang aneh dari klan tersebut. Hal itulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa dalang di balik kekacauan atas munculnya Kyuubi ini adalah Uchiha.

Aku tahu jika pada hari munculnya Kyuubi ini adalah hari dimana sang Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina sedang melahirkan anaknya, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku yakin salah seorang atau bahkan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha telah merebut Kyuubi di saat terlemah itu.

Aku mengendus adanya kudeta.

Bersama tetua Konoha yang lain-Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu-, aku sepakat untuk menyetujui argumenku tadi. Aku berniat untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota klan terlaknat tersebut. Aku hanya khawatir jika klan Uchiha tidak segera dimusnahkan maka akan muncul kekacauan yang memungkinkan adanya kudeta-kudeta lain. Kudeta tersebut dapat mengganggu kestabilan dunia Ninja dan dapat memicu terjadinya perang.

Bak gayung bersambut, ternyata salah seorang anggota klan Uchiha yang cukup dapat diandalkan kapasitasnya sebagai anbu juga mengetahui adanya rencana kudeta tersebut. Dan dengan sukarela bocah itu bergabung mengikuti rencanaku sebagai agen dari kami.

Uchiha Itachi. Itulah nama sang pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia sosok yang hebat yang juga takut akan kemungkinan terjadinya perang dunia ninja. Hal itulah yang membuatnya mau mengikuti rencanaku meskipun harus menumpas orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Misi pertamanya adalah mendapatkan kekuatan legendaries Uchiha, yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan. Dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu dengan membunuh teman terdekatnya yang bernama Uchiha Shisui. Aku mengetahui bahwa Shisui adalah salah satu shinobi yang hebat dengan kemampuan mengendalikan pikiran musuh dengan mata sharingannya. Itulah yang membuatku meminta pada Itachi agar ia mau menghadiahkan sharingan mlik Shisui untukku. Dan ternyata ia mau memenuhi permintaanku.

Dan pada malam itu akhirnya misi terakhir pun dilaksanakan. Misi untuk menghabisi nyawa seluruh anggota klan Uchiha. Namun ternyata misi itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil karena Itachi masih menyisakan nyawa adik kesayangannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Walau begitu tak apalah. Minimal rencana kudeta telah terhenti. Itachi lalu berpesan padaku dan mengancamku agar tidak menyakiti Sasuke. Dan aku pun berjanji padanya.

##############kudeta yang satu akan memunculkan berbagai kudeta lainnya##############

Dari tahun ketahun Konoha terus berkembang. Setelah wafatnya Sarutobi Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage, sekarang konoha dipimpin oleh pewaris tahta klan Senju. Seorang putri yang juga merupakan cucu kandung dari Shodaime Hokage. Seorang wanita bernama Senju Tsunade.

Konoha terus berkembang. Begitu pulalah dengan sang bocah Kyuubi yang merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Bocah jinchuuriki berambut kuning jabrik bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke membuat sebuah lubang kosong di Kelompok 7 yang didiami Naruto. Aku pun lalu dapat dengan leluasa memasukkan anggota kepercayaanku bernama sandi Sai. Aku menugaskan Sai untuk membantu menemukan kembali Sasuke lalu kemudian membunuh pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Namun sayangnya misi itu berujung pada sebuah kegagalan. Sai gagal membunuh Sasuke. Sebuah kegagalan yang tak kuduga sebelumnya.

Walau begitu aku tetap mempercayakan Sai untuk tetap berada di kelompok bocah Kyuubi tersebut. Setidaknya agar aku dapat ikut memonitor perkembangan Naruto Uzumaki tersebut. Mungkin orang lain menganggap aku tidak memerdulikan jinchuuriki itu tapi mereka tak pernah tahu, aku selalu ada dan selalu sedia untuk mengorbankan tubuh renta ini untuk melindunginya. Bukankah melindungi asset terpenting yang menjadi kekuatan terpendam Konoha juga merupakan salah Satu wujud dari pengabdianku pada tanah api ini?

Saat Akatsuki menyerang Konoha, yang kutahu aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto dari bahaya. Aku tahu naruto juga adalah senjata terbesar konoha, tapi aku msih terlalu ragu pada keputusan Tsunade untuk menempatkan Naruto di barisan depan melawan musuh yang mengincar kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Itulah yang menyebabkanku bertindak cepat dengan membunuh Katak penghubung tersebut. Apa aku salah?

##########keraguan akan sesuatu menandakan kita mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut##########

Pasca Invasi Pain di Konoha, suasana getir terhenyak dalam jiwaku. Sangat tragis melihat desamu tersayang luluh lantak akibat serangan musuh. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi aku tak mampu. Aku lebih memilih bersembunyi. Yang aku pikirkan adalah cara supaya hal ini tidak terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya di masa yang akan datang. Aku menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi sang pemimpin dari akar yang gelap. Kehancuran ini adalah awal dari masa depan yang cerah bagi Konoha.

"Masuk!", perintahku.

"Hormat saya Danzou-sama! Rapat Pembahasan calon Rokudaime hokage akan segera dimulai."

" Baik.", ujarku.

Waktunya telah tiba. Setelah menunggu dengan sabar hingga puluhan tahun akhirnya aku dipilih.

Keyakinan dan warisan sifat Sandaime Hokage yang telah tertancap dengan kuat di akar-akar pemikiran petinggi Konoha berhasil kupatahkan dengan argumenku. Aku yang menganggap bahwa etika dan moral bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting. Aku menganggap pengabdian dan pengorbanan adalah segala-galanya. Seorang shinobi harus memutlakkan seluruh pengabdiannya. Berbeda dengan pemikiran Sandaime yang selalu mendahulukan etika dan moral sebelum bertindak.

Akhirnya dengan khidmat, sang tetua Konoha memilihku sebagai Rokudaime, ya walaupun belum dilantik secara resmi. Mereka memilihku. Aku memiliki kekuatan, pengalaman dan terutama pengetahuan dengan ideology yang tepat guna memimpin desa ke zaman baru. Meskipun aku memiliki reputasi sebagai elang perang yang kejam, namun itu semua kulakukan demi kepentingan desa, demi mencari perdamaian dalam dunia ninja. Salah satu rencana yang akan kucapai adalah dengan menyatukan semua kekuatan shinobi dibawah kendali penuh Konoha.

Dan sekarang kekuasaan ada ditanganku. Setelah bepuluh tahun merencanakannya dibalik kegelapan akar akhirnya kini tiba saatnya bagi akar tersebut untuk muncul ke atas permukaan tanah untuk melawan sinar sang mentari, tiba saatnya bagiku untuk melaksanakan semua keyakinanku. Dan hal pertama yang harus dilakukan oleh sang akar adalah menumpas hama-hama kecil berbau konspirasi yang bisa saja mengganggu kepemimpinan sang akar. Sebuah hama kecil dari klan Uchiha terakhir dengan sebuah konspirasi berbau dendam pada konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Pembantaian terhadapnya itu dianggap hanya menciptakan masalah baru, percobaan pembunuhan Sai terhadapnya telah gagal dan hokage sebelumku telah menentang keras tindakan apapun terhadapnya. aku hanya harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Sasuke Uchiha hanyalah sesosok kebencian dan kekerasan bagi Konoha, limbah pengorbanan klan Uchiha dan pengorbanan saudaranya sendiri secara pribadi. Pengkhianatannya pada desa telah tak dapat lagi ditolerir. Atas dasar itulah aku meneguhkan sikapku untuk menumpas kuman dari klan Uchiha itu. Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya kepada Sai setelah misi, "Emosi akan membawa kebencian, dan kebencian akan membawa perang". Untuk menghilangkan ancaman bagi perdamaian aku akan muncul dari bayang-bayang. Aku akan mengambil langkah itu.

######### Emosi akan membawa kebencian, dan kebencian akan membawa perang#########

Akhirnya pada hari itu aku dapat melangsungkan pertarunganku dengan sang Uchiha terakhir walaupun akhirnya sang pendiri klan-Madara- laknat tersebut datang dan menginterferensi pertarungan. Aku mengeluarkan segala apa yang ku bisa.

Aku tahu. Seorang uchiha sasuke itu hanyalah seorang bocah polos layaknya selembar kain putih. Warna-warna yang akan digoreskan pada kain tersebut bergantung pada siapa yang mengggoreskan kuas padanya. Ia masih terlalu polos sehingga dengan mudahnya terpengaruh oleh rencana licik sang Uchiha Madara. Ya, tak ada pilihan lain kecuali membunuhnya agar bocah itu tak menimbulkan bencana bagi konoha.

"Apakah kau yang melibatkan Itachi pada kejadian di malam itu?", sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada bengis langsung mengawali pertarungan. Meskipun hanya sekedar pertarungan genjutsu.

"Misi itu hampir mendekati kesempurnaan jikalau Itachi mau membunuh adik kesayangannya.", ujarku.

Sang uchiha muda terus menatapku bengis.

"Pengorbanan diri merupakan salah satu cara terhormat untuk menjadi ninja dalam makna yang sebenarnya. Menolak sinar sang mentari dan terus bergerilya di bawah baying-bayang adalah kunci untuk jadi ninja sejati. Itachi merupakan Ninja yang hebat karena telah melakukan hal itu.", lanjutku.

"Apa maksudmu?", Tanya sang Uchiha muda.

"Kau telah mengabaikan warisan semangat ninja kakakmu. Kau tidak pernah mengerti jalan ninja yang ditempuhnya.", aku terus menjawab cecaran pertanyaannya.

"Diam! Kau lah yang tidak mengerti! Dan Jangan berbicara selayaknya kau orang yang paling mengerti tentang Itachi!", sang bocah berambut raven berkoar dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau dan Itachi adalah saudara kandung. Tetapi apa yang terlihat di mata kalian sungguh sangatlah berbeda. Kau berbeda dari Itachi yang selalu setia pada konoha walaupun kesetiannya dilakukan secara terselubung. Sedangkan kau, yang ada di matamu itu hanya ada kebencian. Kebencian telah mengendalikanmu. Aku tak akan membiarkan kebencian yang ada di matamu menimbulkan ancaman bagi Konoha. Aku akan menghentikanmu saat ini juga!", jelasku padanya.

Sebuah pertarungan yang sebetulnya cukup mudah bagiku asalkan tidak ada pengaruh dari Madara. Namun ternyata aku salah. Aku terlalu meremehkan kekuatan klan Uchiha. Bahkan kekuatan Shodaime Hokage dan Izanagi yang kudapat pun tidak mampu menghentikan alur kebencian sang pemuda uchiha.

Aku kalah.

Sebuah kekalahan yang tak pernah kuduga. Saat Madara akan mengambil sharingan milik Shisui yang tertanam di mataku, aku melakukannya. Aku melakukannya. Aku mengorbankan seluruh hidupku untuk melakukan sebuah serangan kamikaze.

Demi nama baik Konoha dan demi seluruh asa dan cita-citaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan duet Uchiha terakhir itu hidup. Meski harus mengorbankan nyawa tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu demi mencegah kehancuran konoha oleh mereka.

Sebuah serangan bunuh diri.

###############pengorbanan kecil sang ninja yang berharap pada kedamaian###############

Kini tiba saatnya bagi tubuh renta ini untuk mencapai sesuatu jalur kehidupan yang dikenal dengan nama kematian.

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk konoha. Namun aku gagal. Dosakah aku?

Aku gagal untuk mencapai impianku sebagai Hokage. Aku belum sempat dilantik. Aku hanya berharap pada hokage selanjutnya agar dapat memimpin konoha kea rah yang lebih baik lagi.

Aku berharap pada bocah Kyuubi untuk dapat mengabdikan dirinya sepenuhnya pada konoha.

Aku berharap.

Hiruzen, sepertinya ini saatnya bagiku untuk menyusulmu di alam sana.

Meski aku telah melakukannya sejauh ini, tapi aku tetap tak bisa melampauimu.

Kau selalu menghadirkan lembaran daun baru yang tumbuh di bawah sinar sang mentari.

Dan aku hanya dapat menghadirkan akar yang selalu bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang.

Bagaimana menurutmu, Hiruzen?

###### OWARI #######

ARRRGGGHHH! FIC NISTA MACAM APA INI!

Reikan tahu kalau fic ini jelek, jadi kalau ada yang gak suka bisa kirim PM ke Reikan dan fic ini mungkin akan reikan hapus.. hiks.. hiks…

Btw, fic ini Cuma terbentuk untuk memuaskan pemikiran reikan tentang kebaikan yang sebenarnya terdapat pada diri Danzou. Reikan sedih saat memikirkan seluruh pengorbanannya walaupun dia juga cukup licik..

Oh iya, Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto! Ada yang tau ini ultah naruto yang keberapa?

Udah ah, reikan gak banyak bacot lagi..

Bagi yang sudi, tolong review-nya ya!

Ja ne!


End file.
